(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. In detail, the present invention relates to a display device that both reflects and transmits light and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, the display device market has changed through the introduction of flat panel displays (“FPDs”) that easily realize a large, thin and light screen. The flat panel displays that are commercially available include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and a plasma display panel (“PDP”).
On the other hand, the commercial availability of other display devices has developed other than the LCD and the PDP. Particularly, a transparent display device that transmits light as well as having the general display functions of a display device has gained attention as a new type of display device.
However, because the transparent display device must show objects disposed on the rear side thereof by transmitting light while outputting full colors by reflecting various wavelength, implementation thereof is difficult.